


BrookXLord

by Crazyartdad



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, He Wont Name It, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Assasians, Bottoming from the Top, Breast Fucking, Brook goes by They/Them please be respectful to nonbinarys thank you!, Contracts, Creampie, Deals, Desk Sex, Eating out, F/M, FTM Demon, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gen, Gender fluid demon, Immortal Entitiy, M/M, Multiple Creampies, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Reverse Cowgirl, Rough Sex, Sex in a bed, Succubus means a Bottom sex demon not a female demon, TWO DICKS he possessed a lizard guy my dudes, Vaginal Sex, Wisdom Demon/Succubus, body possesion, pillow princess, sex against a wall, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyartdad/pseuds/Crazyartdad
Summary: Lord, a Immortal Entity, is trying to finish what he started but needs the help from Demonic Work in able to get rid of that merry band of misfits. There's payment in order to do so however.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey here with more DND stuff and yeah guess what its more porn, Not our elves this time.
> 
> More plot related to my DND campaign, and might finish the one I had set up with Jake and Lord since they are very important to each other in the story!
> 
> anyways Brook's Pov is in They/them and Lord's Pov is in He/him hopefully having this could help anyone that might get a little confused, again I apologize but please enjoy! thank you!

The Baroness grabs her large coffee cup from the cabinets and continues to pour herself some of the dark roast that was still left available. Joining Brook at the table as they stir their tea idly she sits with a well anticipated groan to the wood of the chair due to her size.

“When shall I be expecting you back for good Adamiar?, H.R is getting pretty backed up as it is” She questions in her brooding dark voice before taking a drink from her toasted black tar. 

“Probably another twenty or so years, depending on who croaks first- a lot faster if it's the elf”they grumble tapping the stirrer against their cup.

“Now would be preferable, you are the best at your job, there's only so much Mary can put on hold for your calendar”

“I am aware ma’am but with the contract in seal there's not much to budge budge, maybe I can slip out when one passes on-see if there's a loophole but to my knowledge we hope on a whim that Lord just nukes them all out”

“That would be a disaster to clean up even with the horsemen- not to mention the inspections if he were to continue his spree. There's a reason he was blown out in the first place

Brook sat lost in thought as they smelt the aroma of their tea, busy in thought of a plan in the works to get away from those bastards that held them under.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Im sorry?” they ask indoubtful

“You have that look like your working on something, tell me”

“Now that doesn't seem like work related talk Miss Baroness~” Brook replies with a haughty smile before sipping their tea

“Cut the crap Brook, we've been friends centuries before these positions so spill it”

“Mmnn so nosy” Brook thinks over their remaining thought while admiring their cup “but you must excuse my behavior- im trying to find out a loophole”

“Approved”

“ I didnt even-”

“If it's to get you back here I dont care if you gotta take out a damn village! just sign whatever you need and i'll approve- sweet Satan we need you back here, Im so fucking tired of your cat tearing up my couch”

“That won't be necessary- Brook breaks their sentence with a chuckle- although I don't know what my actions would cause in the future, even with the necessary precautions it seems like a lost cause” Brook sets down their cup swishing their tail in thought “they are a wildcard as you claim”

“So is that boy your with” she says pointing at her own horn to spike back the memory of that deal between her and Jake. “But if your thinking what i'm thinking, just keep it vague and make the payment as small and non dire. That way if something messy comes up you can hightail it outta there”

“Oh, I think I have a payment planed out” they say wiggling in their seat. Gretta fully knowing their intentions rolls their eyes at the others antics.

“Have you seen him Gretta?? He's a hunk, I can't fathom how big of an ego he’s got going on~” a devilish grin occupies their face and Gretta shakes her head with shame, a normal interaction between the two

“I don't want to know the details after. Get it signed, get it done, then come home and get your stupid Cat”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord's body is tired, so maybe it not all too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot before the Porn

Lord stands leaning forward on the window of his temporary stay, overlooking the landscape from the crowded city and beyond. To any other(mostly the help) he looks lost in thought, but in reality his seer powers fixate on the black mass that roams the vegetated south unknown. She’s getting more powerful every day, and now that Jake has the forbidden knowledge due to her help Its starting to look more hopeless then he intended. His metal arm scraps the stone of the ledge as he becomes lost in thought while planning his next strike. A stronger assassin is out of the question as this fucking rag tag group of misfits seem to keep beating them mercilessly- and an immortal no doubt…

“There are ways to fix that” he tells himself-no wait...who said that? Lord looks over his shoulder at the nearly empty (but lived in) flat, a buzzing force in his peripheral vision that he can seem to shake. He decides to ignore it for now, huffing a sigh of annoyance as he tries to re-enter his plan with no avail due to the insufferable buzzing. He grabs their hand, hovered nearly inches from his face as a look of anger washes over. A glamour they wore for some reason still wouldn't budge, but the very least he was able to have them shown.

“ Pardon me, but I couldn't help myself to notice how your fraying in this skin” a small noise is pulled from their throat at the sudden jerk of their hand being crushed into a threatening manner- a warning so to speak.

“Explain yourself” he growls, making notes of the others appearance in order to grasp their identity. Nothing comes to mind but a certain scent lingers in the room.

“Well maybe if you show some manners to someone who wishes to grant you glory I'll give you just that” Brook asks with a hint of a tone, obviously not thrilled of the pain shooting down their wrist.

Lords still skeptical of the creature, more especially as he identifies the smell something along the lines of sulfur. There's no horns present but as he lets go of his crushing grip he watches the hint of hue change in its eyes once they message the spot.

“My apologies for being so rash.-he states to move the conversation along- but as you know you snuck up on me so dont be so hurt that I was holding my own”

“but you slipped, did you not?” They claim making Lord’s antennas twitch in annoyance of their prideful manner, much like a student finally one upping a teacher.

“It must be so hard keeping a charade for so long, it's awfully draining” Brook checks their nails after rotating their wrist “But with my help you’ll feel like new and right on track”

“What do you want”

“Mx Adimir, I'm the head of H.R of the Contract Division in Hell. I believe I'd be as great of a service to you as you to I if you’d allow me to continue?” they pause for a moment waiting for his answer, gaining a curt nod in response. 

“I believe we have common enemy of interest, Miss. Eleanor Jones to be exact”

“What has she done to you?” Lord asks with a pinch of humor in his tone. Yes she has been a problem for him but he can't imagine anyway his little girl to have pissed off a demon enough to send them down here to him.

“Not much, I'm only bound to her plane as a mere pet and trinket as she keeps me from my work back home, and I believe with the right tools provided for you, your little interest to her could be...terminated” Brook says folding their fingers with a childish grin,stating that the matter at hand is no joke.

“Your asking for help out of your own contract?”

“A loophole more if you will”

“If your so untrustworthy with your current client why would I be so keen to giddy up with you then?” Lord asks expectedly but as Brook watches his movement, His posture, his stance against the ledge it looks almost relaxed. He’s ready for the deal they can already tell, but it seems Lords also looking for a show. 

“Believe me, I would have kept my current deal but as its starting to cause troubles for me back home- how do I say this? I need to hurry this the fuck up, especially if your going to be working our ass’s off, we're gonna need all hands on deck for the next few years or so. Depending on how lasting you're effects are going to be this time.” The say gesturing vaguely to everything around them. Which Lord could completely understand, knowing full well how he blasted the earth back to the stone ages causing a major reset in the system. Yet looking at their face, he can see them grin.

“There are many, Many stories about your work Lord. theories this, credit that but if they like it or not they can't change the fact that you killed billions in a matter of seconds. The only one to do so” Brook traces their fingers along his neck in a rather tempting manner “And I can only imagine what your gonna do this time around” Brook sees the distant look of ponder once more as Lord goes over his words but is quick to slap their fingers away once they start to reach his face. It's only silence then from him as he looks back out the window at the city below. Brook then resets themselves and fixes their suit before continuing on. 

 

“Their contract only states that I cant cause them physical harm and only protect them when I see fit” They stand beside his taller frame taking on a more professional approach in an attempt to get things done. “They trust me, these mere mortals thinking they have a leg up on me as they keep me as a pet. They don't even know I roam around at night as they sleep. I’ll apologize for my actions prior but it so hard to contain myself, you see,as a snake- I could smell your desperation from miles away”

The crunch of gravel fills the room as Lord grips the windows ledge Starting to get fed up from their little discussion taking place. “I. Am not. Weak”

“Not where it matters- but you seem to be losing your edge at their little games are you not?, spending time with them I see first hand they don't take this as seriously as you”

It's silence once more.

He allows Brook to linger behind him, touching his shoulders as he senses them examining the scales along his neck. In all honesty he has forgotten of the living being he possessed and is starting to feel the consequences of his actions. Tired, stressed, anger, hunger.. Maybe you could use this upper-hand. He shakes his head from their thoughts creeping into his mind. 

“An underworld assassin has a success rate of ninety-nine percent..now I don't know about what our gracious Lord thinks... But I enjoy those odds” their fingers rub a tense spot in particular around his neck and it's getting hard to focus. “I give you the papers that would work against those dimwits you follow out the orders to Kill Eleanor and Lyakois and maybe they’ll stop laughing when their dead”

His muscles go to relax as the contract flames into view, while reading he can see no downside, no trick or waver to this deal- it’ll work, it would get things done and get things over quickly and with the work of the hands along his back he feels just how tired he is. But looking over once more- “And what's this about a stress release..” he asks reading the lower portion of the contents.

“Oh Pardon my vulgarity...but something must be in a contract that constructs as payment” their hands trail lower around his hips as they thumb circles along the bone “And I couldn't help but notice your body seems to be calling for some care…” Lord turns as their lips brush against his shoulder. Making Brooks come to a halt.

“Besides It would be an honor if you held all the power” Brook watches as his eyes seem to dark over, growing more excited by the second.

“Do we have a deal?” they ask professionally to sign it off already knowing the answer and of what would come next. Lord hurriedly grabs their hand once more slicing his thumb to splatter the contract behind as it dissipates into the flame once more to send for a hire next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did all this energy come from?

“Do we have a deal?” they ask professionally to sign it off already knowing the answer and of what would come next. Lord hurriedly grabs their hand once more slicing his thumb to splatter the contract behind as it dissipates into the flame once more to send for a hire next week.  
~~~~  
He grabs their hips and roughly shoves them against the wall as something more primal begins to take over his senses. While doing so the suit they wore begins to shift to something more pant-less and smooth as Lord lifts them by their thighs. He pushes them up to rest against his hips and grabs their ass with a firm clawed hand, pressing his need against their inner thigh in a dire attempt of some release. This allows a swallowed moan to slip letting their body shiver in the much needed contact. The other smell from before, (the one hidden by sulfur) starts to prominent itself around Lords senses as he leans down to lick along their neck tentatively before abusing a small patch of skin near their shoulder.

He thrusts a few more times against their ass, still attacking their skin. The friction causing a bulge all too tempting to the other as he stops to look in between their thighs. He admires the smooth leather of their unitard they now possessed making them look even more inviting than before. Strapped neatly in place and scorched around the edges to portray like a second skin that felt only as smooth as it was fuckable. He rubs the clothed bulge farther up, teasing the heat that starts to emanate from their crotch. It looks all too easy to slip aside that bit of fabric to have their wall clench around him that it starts to make his head fuzzy with need.

His thoughts are interrupted by a hand sneaking along the hem of his pants, just as eager as he then, wants to get the ball rolling. Lord lets the hands wander as he thrusts into them greedily, biting his lips in attempt to silence himself as they grabbing along his lengths. He hears them breath a sound of delight, excited of what they were about to get themselves into. Lord helps, lowering the fabric to watch Brook pump one of the lengths against their clit, groaning with pleasure with each drag as they help themselves to the second one he possessed. Pressing them closer into the wall he brushes away that sliver of fabric hiding their heated need, Sliding all too easily into their warmth with the help of all that prior thrusting getting them all worked up. And god damn is it warm, boiling somehow. So much that it elicits a weird noise from his throat that causes him to grow inside the tightened walls.

And as Brook wastes no with that mouth to encourage him with just the right words- Lord holds back no better. Spreading their legs to slam deeper into them as a means to continue their delicious moans, Brook takes care just the same by the added pressure to their pumps as they keep in time to his ruthless care against the little bud above their entrance.

He leans his head against their chest, trying to tear away the leather that confined the wanted flesh. he bit roughly around one of the breasts, delighted from the shrill noise that emitted from the demon above as the material gave way to the pheromone drenched skin that made his head dance with want. He licked the curve of their breast teasing the nipple with his tongue before biting down completely to enjoy the jutting moan that escaped their throat. He hears him talking but cant bother to listen while he feels this good. He rips away the other portion of their uniform to grasp tightly to the other mound of flesh all while keeping his pace that very well could be heard to the floor below.

As soon as he tunes back in however, he hears their every word. Begging to be filled asking,even better- pleading for the full service

“It might hurt a bit” he says slowing his pace for a deeper thrust. 

“I think I can accommodate with your brutishness” Brook states before letting the glamour waver as the show of horns and burnt ruby skin occupies Lords vision. He hefts Brook up by the ass and relocates them to the desk on the right. Dropping them on their back as a means to get comfy, but as soon as they shift into a position Lord grabs their leg and pulls it flush to his side to let his cocks rest waiting atop their stomach. “For someone so tired you seem to have a lot of energy for this”

“Haven't done this in awhile, must be excited” he says while he lazily running his hand along one of his cocks “So if you could ready yourself up for me that would be appreciated” He watches the smile grow on their face excitedly as they arch themselves into his touch. Lord sits idly while they watch the scene play out in front of him, fingers sliding slowly into their mouth as they play with their tongue, wetting it just enough for the next task at hand as they trail them along their stomach tauntingly. It made him twitch abit in anticipation, especially the expression on their face the lower they got. 

Lord presses the leg to the side in order to get a better view sighing in relief as he watched the fingers slide into their ass to stretch for him. The smooth grumbled voice of the demon below him whispers what they want him to do pausing ever so slightly at the added finger they put in. He's getting impatient but to Brooks advantage he could tell, and gladly able to accommodate to the sudden rush of pleasure that enters their system.

He enters them in one swift thrust lining the other one up to do the same. Laughing as Brooks nails catch on the desk he held behind their head. He pants along with the soft distorted moan creeping through the room as he grows his wanting pace. Lord Bend the leg forward while holding the other close in order to drill deeper, feeling the added pressure in his stomach start to climb as Brook tightens even more around his dicks. He leans down to bite their breasts once more, capturing Brooks scent into memory as he drives into the wanted heat that's threatening to boil over

“Fuck, I-Fill me I nee- Please” they ask brokenly playing with themselves to teach rigorous thrust.

“You didn't really have much of a choice in the matter anyway” he answers, chases the coming orgasm with an even more demonic growl.

He spills into Brook, feeling his spent drip around their thighs like a rather used whore, Lord tries to catch his breath against the Demons ears when all of a sudden he starts to regain the energy that was lost only moments before. He looks to Brook in confusion only earning a chuckle in response.

“Oh please I need to top you too”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brook gets to top a little before they call it quits

He looks to Brook in confusion only earning a chuckle in response.

“Oh please I need to top you too”

********************************************************************************************************  
Lord watches as they winnow over to the bed, once neatly made sheets now lay rustled about their heated frame, Lounging about the pillows tauntingly as they watch Lord gradually make his way over, noting the changes of their glorified body. The heat from their skin filled the room like a sulfuric volcano that only pales in comparison to their pooling black eyes, four spider like beads that mimic black obsidian. Crawling towards him on their knees Lord listens as their voice bounces from the walls, echoing back distorted and gravel while he traces his finger along the sleek black wave of horns that graduate from their amber temple.

“Your acting like you've never seen someone of mine kind, I'm sure you're far better” Brook says mockingly. 

Lord grabs the base of their horn, making the succubus purr needily in response as they grasp hold of his twitching member. Lord watches in thought, pleasured but weary at a new distraction wrapping around his leg. A scaled tail much like his own but thinner with a rounded arrow end, designed humorously like a heart.

Hes pull away from his thoughts as a shaky moan escapes his lungs, peering down to the culprit he watches as they teasingly rubs their nipple with the head of his cock, pumping in time to their mystic cooing. The top portion of his dick rest idly on Brooks cheek untreated as the lower disappears between the cleft of their breasts, being massaged warmly while they grope and squeeze their flesh slicked with precum. Lord pinches their nipple while they work, resting his knee on the edge of the bed as Brook licks languidly at the head of the cock that started bucking against their face. Enveloping the head in a slow soft suck before he becomes impatient,opening their throat as the grasp on their horn becomes tight letting Lord thrust deep into their mouth.

Brook heeds him no mind however, actually delighted by the rough treatment as they continue to bob their head in time to the generous treatment from their chest. The succubus takes time in fondling themselves, reaching back to rub at their clit as they snake their tongue along the pulsing appendage that needs release. Lord grunts in response, quickening his pace while threading his nails through their smoke-colored hair, moaning from the soft eyes that look up to him as they choke him down to the base.

 

It's a single vibrating moan in their throat that sets him into a quivering mess, shooting up his spine that loosens his shaky grip. He pulls away to watch whatever mess that wasn't swallowed spill down their chin to join the rest of the blast that ended up on their neck and shoulders, he untangles his fingers panting into the room as they use their long tongue to clean up around their mouth.

“Not sure what I was expecting” He says unevenly.

“Thought you hurt me?” Brook says chuckling, already clean from whatever magic they possessed.

“Guess this bodies weaker then I thought” He says laying back into the sheets, ready to send Brook on their way as a means to retire for the night. That is until Brook decides on another round. 

Lords senses are hit with another flash of pheromones, blinded momentarily as he tries to blink away the imaginary dust in order to stabilize “Aren't we about done?” He says annoyed by the little game they continue to play, but once the demon straddles his face to look down and look down on him with a cutish smirk, His body heats up once more.

“Just about, I'm just a little peckish- and excited to see you so sensitive right now” They pause to grind into his lips “I can wait to give you your best one yet~” They drag their well manicured nails along his sensitive spikes, messaging them at the base to set his hunger back on the market/ Although there was really no need since the sounds they were making were quiet enough to peak his interest. Grabbing their thighs to spread for room to work, he gladly indulges in their little fantasy as Lord works them open, dragging the flat of their tongue against their clit to spike that bit of pleasure hear that break of break from the demon above. The moans motivating him to go along he drags his tongue deeper into their heat, letting them grind into bliss as he explores his hands further back at the soft inviting flesh of their ass.

“Fuck~ your good at this, sure you haven't done anything in a hundred years or so- oohh~” Brook chokes on their words, moaning at the fingers that slowly start fucking them open while they continue to thrust onto his tongue, gripping the sheets above his head for support. Lord take abit of a toll from the harsh grinding but as he gets a rip of static from the grip on his spikes need sparks through his veins. A little painful but mostly washed in a pleasurable streak as he thrusts his fingers a bit harsher, gasping the spread cheek in this other hand.

Brook arches their back with a whine, cumming from the stimulation in both their ass and clit until their left slumped over Lords head, chuckling as they receive a welcomed kiss to both their breasts.

“Well thank you”

“Was that your first orgasm tonight?” he asks their faces close together

“Im built for stamina so i'm surprised you got me there”

Still feeling up their ass he gives both cheeks a hard squeeze in admiration to the build of their body and the ways it shifts in sight “But your still so sensitive, i'm sure you can go one more” He says giving a slap to the thick flesh in response.

Excited, Brook hefts themselves up, fully charmed/charged and ready for action as they wiggle down Lord's body into a reverse position at his hips. Brook pistons themselves in between the two, Lord obviously perking in interest at the light touches of prep and decides to help them out once he understands what they want. He helps guide the top of his cock into their ass as they lean forward spreading needily for him, cursing at the still squeezable sensation even after working them open for that long. Brook seems to like it just as much as they spill a mewl of pleasure as they situate the heated stretch, rocking back to have his warmth spread them deeper. 

Lord grabs their ass, guiding them back onto his dick with easy thrusts as he lays back his head- content to let them run the show for awhile. Brook then handles the second member in their hands, working the tip against their clit as they slide themselves against the base, edging closer with the rhythmic slaps of their hips against his and the grip on their ass that gropes them slightly . A voice echos behind them- mutters and whispers of encouragement hidden under their breath as Brook look behind distractedly, watching the Immortal Entity rock into their ass with words of Yes, and keep going,more leave his sex hazed mind, his eyes closed in a early stage of fantasy. Something about a freckled girl in red, and a dark skinned male- How rude, Brook thinks. As they finally slip in his second cock while wrapping their tail tightly around the base of the one in his ass, This makes Lord break from his mind's eye, curious of Brooks actions- mostly the tail.

“What are you planning?”

“Stop fantasizing about others and focus on me, I'm the one fucking you here” That earns a growl from Lord in response but soon turns into a shattered moan as Brook thrusts hard down onto him starting their hurried pace. talking all the while in their deep hypnotic voice that hitches with each downward thrust. They beg the necromancer to be filled once more- their prayers answered as the grip on their ass tightens drilling deeper into their heat with thrusts that match them

“Come on i-i'm almost there, im gonna cum! oh fuck its gonna feel so good!”

“Do It” he spits with a hard tone making Brook cum on demand, clenching around both dicks in an almost a death like manner- the tightness from their tail disappears, letting him spill into their holes as they both slow their paces to something more steady letting Brook grind out the buzzing after shocks from both parties.

He's left panting a mess, trying to catch the wind that left his lungs while brook stretches their arms Brook looking full and energized as they sit in the tousled up sheets, watching Lord trying to remember his motor before giving up to slumber. Brook notices the wall and desk clawed up and worn as well as the stains they repair with a flick of their wrist (something to help out alittle) 

They stand from the bed shifting their skin to their business suit attire before looking back to lord with a grin on their lips  
.  
“It's been a pleasure Lord, hope to work with you again in the future”


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep a look out for my other fic i m putting out with Lord soon! thanks for reading!

Brook lays sinking into their couch, as the soft purring from their miniature hellguier rest happily in their lap. A decorative cup of tea rests on the side table, neatly on a coaster cooling while brook tries to finish the last remaining chapters of a novel Gretta leaded them a few weeks back. Despite already knowing the ending from their educated guesses they enjoyed the journey that was currently taking place, a horror of a story from someone who was trapped in a necklace with their only escape being to live as a pet as their life back home runs to ruins with no one to properly love their cat- wait.

Brook sets their book down, looking at their cat as they seemingly stopped purring- looking into their eyes hypnotically as it spoke “Hey Brook we have a question!”

 

Ellie pokes the boa around her shoulder awake, awaiting an obvious answer from the wisdom demon to help with their current target.

“Hey Brook we have a question”

Of course they do they always fucking do.


End file.
